


Warmth

by Ernst Robel (Enjolrataire)



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: I don't know, M/M, cuddly cold boys yay, so ye, this was something I just kind of put together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolrataire/pseuds/Ernst%20Robel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanschen doesn't want to get up. He doesn't want to leave bed, it's cold and bitter out, why should he? He does get out of bed, but he can't stay out, because he's misplaced his damn snow boots. And oh, how he misses his bed and the warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hansirilow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hansirilow).



In these biting and bitter winter months, it was easy to want to stay in bed all day. But with work to be done, the less than desirable weather conditions had to be faced.

 

Hanschen threw his arm over his eyes, trying to protect himself from the dim light filtering through his blinds. There wasn't much sunshine with it being so cold, which left his room dark with only that murky ray of sun dancing across his bedroom walls.

 

He groaned, removing his arm and pulling himself up with a yawn. It was hard to tell what time it was, but he knew it had to be later than seven, which was the original time he woke up before succumbing to the lull of sleep once again.

 

Stepping out of bed, he was immediately greeted by the chill of the air nipping at his exposed skin. He braved his way down the stairs and managed to survive the cold shock of the kitchen tile against his bare feet.

 

He groaned again, weaving a hand through his hair as he went to retrieve his shoes. Snow polluted the ground outside and he wasn't about to face that without his snow boots. But where the hell were they?

 

"No," he whined, figuring he must have left them outside. If that were the case, then there was no way he was going to go get them. But, considering that most if not all of his chores were centred outdoors, he decided it was best to at least open the door and look.

 

A cold chill broke over him when he did, as if the air from outside was trying to break in and take Hanschen's warmth. Looking on the porch brought him no luck, and he faced similar disappointment when he looked out into his backyard.

 

With both parents, well, he wasn't sure where they were, but they weren't home, he figured he might as well hop back into bed. He was still tired and at this time of the morning (which he figured out was barely passing eight thirty) there wasn't much of anything going on, so sleep beckoned to him like a sweet song as he returned to his bedroom and crawled back into bed.

 

After tossing and turning in an unsuccessful half hour of attempting to sleep, Hanschen picked up his phone to text Ernst. Surely he was awake by now.

 

_Hey babe, you awake?_

 

Minutes pass. Buzz.

 

_Of course, and surprised to see you are as well._

 

Hanschen smirked, rolling his eyes playfully as he responded.

 

_I'm cold :(_

 

_Poor baby :( Do you want me to come over?_

 

_Obviously. I need to be warm. I can't feel my toes._

 

_Don't freeze to death. I'll be there soon._

 

Hanschen dropped his phone onto a pillow and drew his blankets in closer.

 

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but now Ernst was wrapping his arms around him and leaving a light kiss against his neck. Such a familiar warmth.

 

"Hi, baby," Hanschen smiled.

 

"Hi. I let myself in, your parents haven't moved the spare key."

 

"Well I'm glad you're here. You're so warm." Hanschen pulled himself into a little ball and backed into Ernst.

 

"Good," Ernst laughed. "Someone's gotta be warm in this weather."

 

"I would kiss you but I don't want to turn around."

 

Ernst pressed a kiss against the back of Hanschen's head. "It's okay. Kisses can come later. Right now you just need to stay warm and comfy."

 

Hanschen sighed, content. "Thank you."

 

A smile played across Ernst's lips. "Of course, darling." He grabbed the blanket that was falling off of Hanschen and draped it over the both of them. "Oh, and by the way, you left your boots at my house."

 

"God dammit," Hanschen laughed. "I was looking for those. But if I had them, this wouldn't be happening. So you can keep 'em for awhile."

 

"Okay," Ernst grinned, pulling Hanschen closer still. "I love you."

 

Hanschen yawned once more, and his response was drowsy and slow. "I love you too."

 

Outside it was cold, but both boys had their warmth. And as far as Hanschen was concerned, his world started, ended, and limited itself to the confines of his bed and to the warmth Ernst had him wrapped in.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, just something I threw together pretty quickly for a friend, and considering I haven't posted since last year (I had to, I'm sorry), I decided to put it here as well. So yeah!


End file.
